Derek Ritter: Son of the Slenderman
by bob the kraken
Summary: I've been running for as long as I can remember. Trying not to lose my grip on sanity or my life, alway taking the neccassary precautions not to get myself discovered and so far I've been in the clear. But all good things must come to an end. He's found me, and he won't stop until I'm back in that forest with 'them'. But now I'm not alone, and it's time to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

_Gasping for breath I tore through the brush of the dark forest, my breath portrayed in the cold night air like smoke._

_"Almost there!"_

_The thought seemed so foreign to me. I'd never thought I'd have to escape, but I had to, I just had to if I wanted to retain my sanity. The full moon had become my friend casting a dim light through the forest so that I could see. Suddenly the outline of a tall dead oak tree loomed up ahead and a sigh of relief escaped my lips._

_"Almost there!"_

_Then all the hairs on my body stood up on end and my heart skipped a beat. He was coming, he know I'm trying to escape! _

_I darted past the tree and the path out of the forest came into my line of sight._

_"Almost there!"_

_The sound of white noise reached my ears._

_He sees me! He's going to get me and I'll never get out of here! _

_The way out was so close! My legs ached and my lungs burned as a spark of hope made its way into my mind._

_"Almost there!_

_I could practically feel the black tendrils snaking there way towards me, eager to wrap around my young and feeble form and drag me back once more. I could see the faintest light of the city through the trees._

_"Almost there!"_

_I don't know why I looked back. Maybe it was to see if he was still after me or to silently gloat that I was about to escape. And when I did I was staring out a blank canvas of a face, a black suit and tie, and the feeling my mind was going to escape.__His long pale fingers reached towards me like a spider approaching his prey, ready to snatch me up from the ground and take me 'home' again, but not today._

_I screamed, he reached, and then the world went dark._

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat panting as if I'd just ran a mile. I pulled the tattered gray blanket off my chest and sat up. "Another damn nightmare." I thought as I swung my legs over the side of the old mattress on which I slept. Nightmares were frequent when I would go to sleep and kept me from getting any rest at all.

I got up and stretched with a yawn. I fumbled for the light switch in the dark but instead ended up chipping even more paint off the wall "Crap." I thought. Finally my fingers found the switch and flicked it on causing the buzzing light bulb above my head to cast a flickering light into the small janitor closet I lived in.

I turned and reached for a black trash bag beside the bed a which consisted of my clothes; white T-shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans. I pulled the jeans on over my boxers "I wish I had some more clothes." I thought due to my lack of things to wear and the fact that I slept in my undergarments.

My name is Derek Ritter. Eighteen years old, six-foot ten, short black hair, black eye color, and pale skin. For the past six weeks I've lived in a janitor's closet in an abandoned parking garage on the east side of town, it's no penthouse suite but its all I have since I'm broke and have nowhere else to go.

I kind of like here, no one bothers me out here except for the occasional punks with spray paint but I just leave them alone. Call me anti-social but hey, I don't like to be bothered!

I opened the closet door and walked outside, inhaling the warm summer night air.

"Yo, Derek!" a deep voice called out to me from across the garage. I turned to see probably the closest thing I have to a friend walking towards me with a grin on his face that spelled trouble.

His name was Jamal Sampson; six feet tall, African-American and wearing his skull-cap, wife beater, baggy sweatpants, he had the look of a stereotypical hood rat, which he was anything but. Jamal was actually a decent guy despite his intimidating appearance who was a nice guy who grew up in a bad neighborhood. Plus he was the only person who knew what I could do.

"What's up man!" he said when he came within arms length. We exchanged a fist bump.

"Nothing much." I replied with a half-smile which quickly turned into a frown when I was reminded about Jamal's personality.

The guy was a major mooch and I often wondered if he had alternative motives for being acquainted with me. Most of the time he came to me when he needed a favor.

"Alright Jamal, what do need this time?" I asked pointing out the obvious.

He put a hand on his chest and let out a mock gasp of shock "Derek, friend, buddy, pal, homie, com-padre, do you actually think I just came all the way up here to ask you to do something for me?"

I raised an eyebrow "Yes." I said crossing my arms.

Sam raised his hands in defeat "Alright you got me. I did kind of come up here to ask you for your help." he said. I let out a sigh "What did you do, lock yourself out of your apartment again?" I questioned. Sam shook his head.

"Locked yourself out of the car again?" I asked getting another 'no' from Jamal. I shrugged "Then what is it?" I asked.

Sam scratched the back of his head and knowing Jamal it was a sign that I wasn't going to like whatever he was going to tell me.

"I kind of need your help to break into someones house." Sam said with an apologetic grin. I groaned "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't do break-ins anymore!" I stated.

But Jamal was persistent "Listen man, I know you don't do that kind of stuff but this is different!" he explained. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my short black hair "How is breaking in to someone's house different from all the other times I've done it?" I questioned. Sam's face hardened "This guy stole my grandma's purse."

Okay that was different.

* * *

A run down apartment complex was where they were headed, most things in this city were run down as it is, hell the city was abundant in condemned buildings, empty car lots, hobos, drug use, raves, and crime. Kind of like a real life Gotham.

"So this is the place?" I asked standing in front of the apartment gazing up at the broken windows and vine covered bricks. Jamal walked up besides me "Yeah, this is where that son of a bitch lives. He lives on the top floor right there." he growled pointing to the top window on the right side of the apartment.

Let me tell you something about Jamal; he loves his grandmother. His mother died when he was young and his father walked out on them. That left sweet old grandma to care for him. I've never seen the woman but from how highly Jamal speaks of her she sounds like a kind and loving person. I wasn't at all surprised at Jamal's urge to break the guy's jaw.

"So how are we going to get into this guy's guys place without getting busted?" I asked. Jamal looked at me with a knowing look on his face. I groaned "Oh come on Jamal-" I began.

"Please Derek! I promise if you do this I won't ask for anything else!" Jamal pleaded. I crossed my arms "You said that eight favors ago." I reminded him. I finally gave into his pleas of 'I'll do whatever you want!' and 'I'll owe you one.

"Fine! Just wait here." I told him. He smiled and thanked me as I walked away from him towards an alleyway by the right side of the apartment. I turned and looked back to see if anyone was walking by and when trash bags and dumpsters were my only witnesses I closed my eyes and concentrated "Okay top floor." I thought.

For a second I felt weightless as if he was made up of nothing but air. Then I opened his eyes I was standing outside the door of an apartment. I looked around the hallway to see if anyone was taking a midnight stroll; not a soul in sight. Concentrating I teleported onto the other side of the door and was in the inside the guys room in an instant.

The place was a mess; dirty clothes lay strewn all over the floor, flies buzzed above a small trashcan, and lying on a stained and torn mattress was the snoring form of a man. I figured this was the one who stole the purse, now where is that thing?

Looking for the purse in the pigsty of a room was a pain "Come on where are you?" I thought to myself. Finally my eyes fell upon the large form of a dark pink purse in the far corner of the room "There you are!" I whispered out loud.

Then heard what sounded like static feedback, a sound I hadn't heard in ten years. I whirled around fists raised and teeth barred expecting to see a familiar white face but instead saw the wall. I sighed and shook my head "Come on Derek get with the program." I said to and grabbed the purse.

* * *

"Yo thanks man!" Jamal exclaimed loudly when I walked out of the alley holding the large pink purse. I handed it to him and eyed him warily "You owe me big time!" I told him. He just laughed. We said our goodbyes, and walked off in opposite directions. That's how most of our time together ends; quick and short-lived. I was about to teleport when the sound of static reached my ears again except this time it was much louder.

I slowly turned to my left to see a person sitting on a dumpster in an alleyway with a white mask that had black outlines around the eye holes and mouth giving the resemblance to a doll or porcelain figurine. That face was one of the many that stared at me out of the blackness of my darkest nightmares "Masky." I growled.

"You remember me." Masky's soft eerie voice reached my ears "What do you want?" I snapped. Masky hopped off the dumpster and put his hands in the pockets of his brown jacket and replied with an almost childlike voice "The Operator wants you back." he said cocking his head to the side. I scoffed and shook my head "To become another proxy like you? I don't think so!"

"Your mother would also like to come back as well." he said. I froze at Masky's sentence contemplating the idea of going back to forest but then shook my head "No way Masky. Go back to the forest and tell your boss that I don't want any part in the family business and that he can go fuck himself!" I snarled. Masky took a step forward "Master doesn't like to be denied Derek. Der Ritter always gets what he wants." he said.

My eyes narrowed "A word of advice Masky. Cities can be a dangerous at night. You should go home before you get hurt." I threatened him. Masky stood there unfazed by my threat.

My hands curled into fists and I closed my eyes summoning up some of my power. The shadows around us seemed to stretch towards me as I opened my eyes to show they were now black orbs of ebony and I spoke my voice took on a deeper tone.

**"I'm stronger than the last time you saw me Masky. Get out of here or I'll redefine the term pain for you!" **I growled.

Masky stepped back into the shadows and disappeared without another word. I sighed and winced against the slight headache that shot through my brain, an unfortunate after effect of when I used my powers. I exhaled and grit my teeth together at what Masky had said "I swear to God dad if I see you skinny ass one more time you're going to have the fight of your life!"

* * *

Miles away in a place called Bundle Forest a masked figure materialized out of the dark. Masky walked up to a tall dead tree and looked up at the branches "He won't come." He said to the tree "I believe he needs some persuasion." The branches bent and twisted and a dark whisper echoed through the forest **"If my son will not come to me…" **it said **"Then I will come to him." **The branches snaked their way down the trunk of the tree and landed at its base in front of Masky.

A face like a blank piece of paper stared out at the world with no eyes. Long black tentacles retracted into the black suit worn by a thin body. Long white fingers attached to unnaturally long arms reached up to straightened the black necktie of the faceless horror.

This creature that abducted children, killed innocent people and drove thousands to the brink of insanity was known as The Operator, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, Bundle, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Schlankwald, Tree Man, Him, The Pale One, The White King, and Master.

But the child abducting monster was most commonly known as the Slenderman. And Slenderman wanted to spend some quality time with his son.

* * *

_**Sup peeps, bobdekraken here with a brand new story in an attempt to get rid of a bad case of writers block. I recently delved into the Slenderverse and came up with this story that has been bouncing around in my brain for a while. Most slender fics I've read so far are about slenderman and his victims so i'd thought i'd try a brand new approach to slenderman fics. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but hopefully you guys will like this. Reviews are always appreciated!**_

**Yours truly-bob the kraken**


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up on my back to what felt like the worst hangover of all time. It felt like someone was trying to punch their way out of skull with a pair of brass knuckles, my throat felt like sandpaper, and the sandy ground wasn't helping either._

_Wait, sand?_

_I slowly opened my eyes and quickly shut my eyes with a groan of pain due to the bright light that was stabbing at my eyes from above._

_Rolling onto my stomach I slowly opened my eyes to get an eye full of miles of sand and water whose waves were crashing repeatedly on the shore._

_A single word popped in my head_

_Beach. I was on a beach. Not lying on the forest floor._

_That could only mean one thing._

_I had escaped._

* * *

The walk home was fairly exhausting due to both teleporting into that guy's house the little show I put on for Masky. If I overexert them they leave me feeling completely drained of energy and a headache.

Most people would think it cool to have powers like mine but in my case they would have to deal with the repercussions from where I got them.

Which were unfortunately from my fathers side of the family.

Let me give you a little back story on my dad so you'll see why I'm so stressed.

First off he's got a lot of names, mostly German ones but names all the same. He's driven countless people insane and then either murdered them or turned them into another one of his proxies (Minions that do his every bidding).

His most distinct feature is that he has no face and along with his tall thin stature and pale white skin it adds to his creepiness. He also wears a tux for some weird reason.

Ever since I was born he's been obsessed with making me like him but being tall dark and murderous wasn't on my bucket list so, I bailed.

When I finally reached my janitors closet I twisted the knob and walked inside where my mattress greeted me with open arms. I let the door swing shut behind me and collapsed face first onto my bed where I fell asleep on impact.

_I was dreaming I was standing in a field with tall blades of gold and brown grass stood as tall as my waist with the sun was shining down on me._

_Something was very wrong here. __All of my dreams involved a dark forest under a moonless sky._

_"What the hell is going on here?" I said aloud __"I don't know." a voice from my left said. I turned and saw Jamal standing there looking at me with an emotionless look on his face._

_Okay now this is definitely wrong, no one has ever been in my dreams except a __certain faceless individual who I loath._

_"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked again. Jamal shrugged again and still had that stoic mask..._

_That's when I saw it. _

_Surrounding Jamal's feet was a circle of brown gravel that would crunch loudly underfoot when walked on and that he was wearing a black suit with a black tie. _

_I decided to test the theory that 'dream' Jamal wasn't who he appeared to be by saying the one thing that would prove me right._

_"Always watching no eyes, right dad?" I asked him. When he disappeared I smirked "So you wait five years to come after me and you choose now to show up. What's the matter __dad? Loosing that Slender charm of yours that allows you to whisk people away at will?" I taunted. Suddenly I felt __my Dad's long white bony fingers wrap around my shoulder._  


**_"You need to come home Derek. Your Mother misses you. I miss you."_**_ a dark whisper came from behind me. I didn't even bother turning around to look at him._

_"I find that hard to believe." I said staring out at the blue sky. I felt the grip harden._

**_"You have gotten stronger Derek, but you need someone to help you control your power. Come home."_**_  
_

_The field grew into a forest._

_I wrenched my shoulder from his grip grit my teeth together "And become a monster that kills people and abducts children? Sorry I'll pass!" I snarled._

_The forest shrank back into the field._

**_"You cannot evade me for long Derek. I will bring you back just as I've always done." _**

_The sky went from day to night._

_"Oh please, the only real reason your after me is that I'm the only one whose ever escaped you! You couldn't care less if I'm your son or not! To you I'm just another proxy, just like Mom's just another plaything!" I snarled._

_Off in the distance the sun was beginning to rise._

**_"Enough!"_**

_The whole scene around me dissolved into a dark forest under a moonless sky with Slenderman towering above me._

**_"I will not have my son disrespect me in such a manner. You must come home to me and your mother where I shall teach you to control your powers so you may follow in my footsteps! You are a danger to yourself and those around you if you have no control over what you are!" _**_he whisper voice snarled._

_I looked him straight in where his eyes would be and knit my brow together in anger. _

_"Do you actually think I'm going to listen to you? Well I've got news for you _dad_, I'm never _ever _going back there's nothing you can do to bring me back! I'm not that scared little kid anymore who was afraid of his own shadow! Face it, you lost, I win! No matter what you do or what you say I'm not going back!"_

_The forest burst into flames._

_Slenderman stood there staring down at me. And then he started laughing. The flames changed from orange and yellow to jet black and began to circle around him, encasing him in a giant cocoon of black fire. All of sudden a jumbo sized slender hand shot out of the flames and snatched me up from the ground._

_I was lifted up high into the air as a giant version of my father stepped up out of the flames, towering above the trees._

**_"If that's the way you want to be Derek, I'll play your little game. In the end you will become mine."_**

_The last thing I saw was a circle with an X in the middle appear on his face, and then nothing._

* * *

I woke from the dream with a gasp. I ran his hands through my hair in frustration "Son of a bitch!" I said and slammed my fist against the wall in anger "I need to get out of here." I thought.

* * *

A tall figure stood on the edge of the Bundle Forest staring out at the lights of the city "Do you really have to go?" a feminine voice asked him. Slenderman turned to see Felicia standing behind him with a sad look in her eyes **"Yes."** he told her "I could come with you." she suggested "I can get through to Derek if you would just-" a pale hand cupped her face **"No."** he told her. Felicia brushed the hand away "Please." The Operator's tall stature turned and began walking away from her "I lost Derek and I don't want to lose you too." she called after him.

Slenderman paused and turned back towards her, Felicia, the one human he had kept alive, the one person who had never ran away from him, and the one person who seemed to love him was pleading for him to stay with her. He walked back towards her and bent down on his knee so that he could look her in the face **"I will return." **his voice whispered. Felicia took his face and placed a heated kiss where his mouth would be "Please bring our son back." she whispered and looked up to see that he had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

_The crescent moon was the only thing that lit the beach as I walked along its shore._

_Night had fallen and I was starving and greatly dehydrated._

_I licked my chapped lips as my stomach rumbled loudly._

_Suddenly fatigue took over and I collapsed onto the sand._

_"Help me." I thought as the world started to go dark._

* * *

Jamal sat in his room playing the game Call of Duty in a one on one match and a content smile on his face. He had never seen his Grandmother smile that large in a while when he brought her purse home and when she asked how he had gotten it he just told her that he knew a guy which made her laugh which filled him with a sense of satisfaction. His Grandmother had cared for him his whole life so bringing her purse back was the least he could do to repay her.

Suddenly and explosion on the T.V screen made his eyes narrow. His opponent had just blown shot him to death with an RPG. "Alright so you want to play like that, huh?" he muttered as he changed his class to arm himself with his own RPG.

When he respawned he ran through the map Nuke Town searching for his his eyes laid upon his target he fired which ended the players artificial life with an explosion of grey dust.

"Ha, suck it bitch!" Jamal exclaimed into the headset. Suddenly he was gunned down by a stream of bullets "What the-oh its on now!" he growled.

When the match finally ended Jamal smiled at his score which was twenty to eighteen, pleased that he had one the game. He yawned and looked at the clock on his bedside table which read ten o'clock. He was about to turn the Xbox off when he received a message from the TheObserverseesall. He opened the inbox and read the message.

_Your good, how about a rematch?_

Most of the messages Jamal got after a one on one were from prepubescent brats telling him he was a 'fag' and that they were going to 'hack him'. Very few people would compliment him on beating them

Jamal raised an eyebrow before replying.

_thanks but im getting offline soon._

Not a moment after he sent the message TheObserverseesall replied.

_Okay, see you tomorrow then._

Jamal shrugged and sent back another message.

_ok._

He went to turn off the game when TheObserverseesall sent him another message. Jamal sighed thinking that it was just a kid who thought everyone who was nice to him online was automatically their best friend. He was about to deny the request when he saw the other message.

_See you online Jamal._

Jamal stared at the message. How in the world did this person know his name? His first thought was one of his friends and checked his friends list. None were online. He went to reply to the message but saw that TheObserverseesall was no longer online. Jamal considered blocking the player when he remembered that his gamertag was JJjamal00X and TheObserverseesall was just using a shorter version of his online name. He laughed at himself for his paranoia and headed towards his bed.

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that you can never get a break in life? Well that's how I feel all the time! The mental battle I had with Slenderman gave me the distinct impression that he was close meaning that I had to leave pronto. I walked out of the janitor's closet into the abandoned parking lot ready to leave the concrete maze forever.

"Canada, definitely Canada." I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me. I tried to teleport outside but the dream fight left me drained of energy "I'll just take a cab." I thought and began walking.

There were a lot of abandoned cars in the lot that were broken down and busted so when I passed a rusted white Volkswagen I would pay it zero attention. But when I noticed a white square under the windshield wiper of the car I stopped dead in my tracks.

I slowly turned to face the car with a look of absolute surprise plastered on my face. Under the wiper of the car was a worn tattered piece of paper which read a familiar passage.

_ Don't look or it takes you._

I slowly approached the note which I had written so many years ago, plucked it from the car. and stared at it. The sound of static reached my ears.

**"Derek."** A voice whispered from behind me.

I spun around and saw a tall figure in a suit standing about twenty feet away from me. I dropped the paper to the ground and began to run.

"No, I am not going back! Never!" I thought as I sprinted through the car lot. Then I stopped for something on the wall had caught my eye yet again.

It was another note that I had written.

_ Always watches no eyes._

I snatched the paper off the wall and stared at it in horror. Then the sound of static plagued my ears once more and I tore the paper into pieces.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed into the darkness.

**"Derek!"** the voice whispered again more urgently this time and I started to run again.

As I did I passed picture after picture after picture of his past notes that I had created in an attempt to ward people away from the forest.

Out of the corner of his eye I saw a faceless creature reaching out to grab me and I shut my eyes and kept running. In hindsight I probably should have kept them open because the next thing I knew it felt like I had just run into a wall and fell flat on my back against the hard concrete. My eyes slowly traveled up what, or in this case who I had run into.

Long legs clothed in black dress pants and black dress shoes filled my eyes as they continued up to see long arms, pale white hands and long bony fingers, then to a black suit with a black tie. Finally my mind forced my eyes up to see a pale white head that lacked a face.

My mind reeled as he took in my father's thin well-dressed form. Every emotion possible flooded my mind as he slowly extended a hand towards me.

**"Time to come home, son." **he whispered triumphantly.

I wanted to move but I was paralyzed with fear. Was this it? Was I doomed to be taken back to the forest and lived my life out as Slenderman's apprentice? The thought of all the horrors of that forest flooded my brain.

My body reacted on its own.

His hand was inches from my face when I opened my mouth and screamed "NO!" It felt like electricity was flooding my body as I sat up which surprised Slenderman making him retract his hand.

The back of my jacket and shirt were torn open as four black tentacles exploded from my back and shot towards Slenderman with the intent of skewering him like meat on a pike. The tendrils were inches from the White King's face keen on stabbing him through the skull when he vanished into thin air leaving me lying on the ground.

I slowly rose from the ground and when I heard static I looked over my shoulder only to hit the deck as ten black tendrils shot over my body.

I rolled onto my back and saw my Dad standing above me with his tentacles poised over my body ready to strike

I rarely had to use my unearthly appendages but when I do I feel disgusted with myself. It was the constant reminder that I was tied to my father, that I'm the son of a supernatural entity that abducted children and killed people.

But it was in situations like these that I counted them as a blessing.

I lashed my tentacles out at Slenderman once again causing him to teleport away from me and reappear a few feet to my right.

**"That's enough, Derek."**

Maybe it was because it was late and haven't gotten enough sleep, or due to the fact that I was sick of hearing his whisper in my ear, or maybe I was finally loosing it.

But for whatever reason I snapped

With an angry snarl I shot my tentacles out in all directions smashing them into the walls, ceiling, ground, and cars creating teardrop cracks in the concrete, dents in the cars metal and smashing their windows. I saw Slenderman teleporting around trying to dodge my attacks.

**"Derek, stop i-"**

I briefly registered hitting something that wasn't part of the parking garage before the overuse of my powers took its toll on me and I fell to one knee. I listened for the sound of static, but when silence was the only thing heard it was music to my ears. I slowly got to my feet and looked around the parking in case my Dad was still lurking around somewhere.

Suddenly I noticed something black on the far left wall. I walked over to it and saw that it was some type of black liquid that was splattered all over the wall.

"What the heck is this?" Derek thought to himself. Then it hit him. This was blood.

Slenderman's blood.

* * *

"Master! Are you alright?" Masky exclaimed as he tried to help his master to his feet.

Der Ritter had appeared on the far side of the forest and collapsed to his feet the moment after.

**"I'm *wheeze* fine." **Slenderman wheezed clutching his side.

"What happened?" Masky asked, his voice full of concern.

Slenerman withdrew his hand from his side to see that it was covered in a black stain.

"Looks like Derek was stronger than we thought."

Hoody stepped out from behind a tree.

**"Hoody *wheeze* help me." **Slenderman commanded.

Hoody stepped forward and looped his arm around his master

"Are you alright?" Hoody asked. Masky glared at his fellow proxies uncaring tone "Of course he's not fine, you idiot!" he growled ""Bite me Masky." Hoody retaliated.

**"Enough!" **

Slenderman's angry whisper silenced the proxies bickering as he rose to his feet.

**"I will not tolerate arguing among my minions-*cough* *cough* *cough*"**

Slenderman collapsed into a coughing fit.

"Master what's happening to you?" Masky asked.

**"I'm *cough* dying." **

Both Proxies stared at their master.

"Impossible!" Masky exclaimed his voice filled with horror. Hoody on the other hand was more on the curious side.

"How?" he asked.

**"I don't know, but that's why I need Derek. To replace me when I'm gone." **

Slenderman said, strength returning to his voice.

"What should we do?" Masky asked, eager to help his master.

**"Find something that Derek cares about and destroy it." **

Masky nodded and ran off into the night. Slenderman turned to Hoody.

**"Hoody, I need you to stay and watch over Felicia."**

Hoody nodded and asked "Should I tell her anything?"

Slenderman pondered the question before answering.

**"No. Wouldn't want her worrying about me, you know how she gets."**

Hoddy nodded and vanished into the night.

Slenderman stood to his full height and stared up at the night sky.

**"Derek, I'll get you one way or another."**


	4. Chapter 4

_I dreamed of the forest. _

_That I was running from my Father._

_No matter how hard I ran I couldn't escape him._

_And I was starting to think that was true._

* * *

Jamal growled as the alarm clock's buzzing woke him from dream land and slammed his hand down on the snooze button bringing an end to the noise.

With a yawn Jamal stared out of his window at the hustle and bustle of the city life. He saw a yellow school bus drive by his house carrying a load kids off summer school.

He was glad that he had passed senior year, even though it was by the skin of his teeth.

He pulled the covers off himself and walked downstairs to find his grandmother cooking breakfast. The smell of pancakes made him smile.

"Yo, let me get some of those!" he said walking up to a hot stack of pancakes lying on a plate on the kitchen table.

His hand was inches from the deliciousness sitting in front of him when his hand was smacked away by a wooden spatula.

"Oh no you don't! Your not getting anything until you take the garbage out!" his grandmother scolded him.

Ester Steel was an eighty year old woman living in the first floor of an apartment with her grandson Jamal. When his mother died in labor and his father was nowhere to be found she became his son's legal guardian.

Jamal scowled and walked over to the now full trash bin. He pulled the strings on each side of the bag, tightening the bag shut and slung it over his shoulder.

He walked over to the door and opened it, walking out into the hallway. He turned and headed towards the lobby, opened the double glass doors and walked out into the city. Jamal immediately found himself caught in the throngs of people. He walked into the mob and headed for the alleyway where the dumpster was.

He walked into the alleyway, opened the dumpster lid, and chucked the trash bag into the dumpster. Jamal turned on his heel and saw an unnerving sight.

Across the street, standing in the throngs of people, a person was standing in an alleyway adjacent to his own. The person was wearing a brown hoodie with a black mask underneath with large red dots where the eyes would be. It was downright creepy.

Jamal was locked in a staring contest with the hooded person for about a minute. Then he just turned and walked back into the alley. Jamal shrugged and walked back inside his apartment for some piping hot pancakes.

They were delicious as always; hot with chocolate chips and a dash of cinnamon to "Add some kick to it" as his grandmother says.

After he finished breakfast and helped with the dishes it was time for a nice relaxing round of Black Ops.

He walked into his room and sat down in the dark green bean bag that served as his chair.

He pressed the X in the center of his controller and the game console came to life with a low hum as the Xbox logo appeared on the television screen. A minute later he was online playing capture the flag.

"Boom bitch!" he exclaimed as he blew a group of enemy players away that were huddled around the flag from a shot from his RPG. However his victory was short lived as he was suddenly shot and his character went down needing to be revived.

Jamal saw the player who had just shot him run up holding a shotgun intending to finish him off.

Jamal shot his pistol at the player who strafed to the side dodging most of Jamal's bullets. Finally Jamal had to reload and the enemy player took the opportunity and went in for the kill.

Then there was the sound of a sniper rifle and the enemy player went down.

One of the players on his team ran up to him and began to revive him. Above the players head read the name TheObserverseesall in green letters.

"This guy again?" Jamal thought to himself. Jamal's character now fully revived stood to his feet ready to kill. He smiled "Well alright then." He thought.

The round ended with Jamal's team winning the match and a healthy amount of experience on Jamal's part.

TheObserverseesall then messaged Jamal.

_Up for another round?_

Jamal pondered the offer before deciding 'what the hell?' and messaged back.

_Sure._

Jamal and TheObserverseesall then went on a killing spree capturing the objectives one at a time. Together they were a force to be reckoned with in the online world. This went on until Jamal's thumbs and began to hurt.

Finally Jamal messaged TheObserverseesall.

_Well I'm done for today._

TheObserverseesall messaged him back.

_So am I._

Jamal went to turn off his Xbox when TheObserverseesall sent him a friend request along with a message.

_One more thing Jamal, you might want to check up on your friend Derek. He's in quite the heap of trouble._

Jamal stared at the message, a flurry of emotions going through his mind; Shock, surprise, fear, anger, and curiosity. Then Jamal came to grasp with what the message said about Derek and he came to a decision just so his conscious would rest easy.

* * *

I felt like crap.

The fight with Slenderman had sapped me of my strength. I managed to stumble back to my room where I collapsed onto my mattress in the dark.

I wanted to just close my eyes and fall asleep. Problem was I couldn't rest for two reasons.

One being that if I fell asleep Masky, Hoody, or my Dad would come and take me away.

Two being that Slenderman would try and engage me in another dream battle weakening me more than I already am.

"I can never win can I?" I thought pitifully and winced at the sudden pain that shot through my brain.

Another nasty side effect of my over using my powers; Major headaches! It hurts to think, I literally can't start a train of thought without feeling like someone was punching me in the head with brass knuckles.

This wasn't my first time I felt like this. All I needed was to rest, get a drink of water and a Tylenol 'ouch!' make that a bottle of Tylenol and I'll be fine.

I ran my tongue over my chapped lips to wet them "Ah man. Can this get any worse." I thought.

Suddenly there was the sound of the doorknob being jiggled "Son of a bitch I jinxed myself!" I thought.

The door swung open spilling light into the room and in walked the last person I would expect to see.

"Jamal?" I croaked watching the winded look on his face turn to confusion as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why are you here?" I rasped.

Jamal stared at me before standing up straight, clearing his throat, and proclaiming "Jesus Derek you look like hammered shit!"

I meant to laugh at his remark but had a coughing fit instead.

"Jamal *cough cough* I need you to *cough* do something very *cough* important for me." I said between coughs.

Jamal nodded and stood at attention "Sure man, anything." he said.

"I need you get me something for a headache and a bottle of water." I said.

Jamal nodded and left "I'll be right back with your stuff." he said and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm sure it's him so stop asking!" Hoody growled at Masky who held up his hands defensively.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to piss the master off by getting the wrong guy!"

The two proxies were in the abandoned parking lot hiding behind a rusted SUV.

Hoody rolled his eyes behind his mask "Relax, this time I'm absolutely ninety nine point nine percent sure!"

Masky narrowed his eyes "Are your sure? Because you remember the last time you were 'sure' about someone being close to Derek it turned out to be a hot dog vender! Not some relative of Felicia's!" he said reminding the other proxy.

Hoody giggled slightly "Hey, remember when the Master drove him nuts and he sprayed ketchup all over that big dude and got the crap kicked out of him?" Hoody asked remembering the memory with a hint of fondness in his voice.

"Your an idiot." Masky sighed.

"And your ugly." Hoody retaliated

Masky opened his mouth to retaliate when the sound of footsteps echoed off the concrete floor as a black teenager came into view. He turned and went straight into Derek's closet.

"Ha! I told you he was the one!" Hoody gloated.

"How did you find out about this guy anyway?" Masky asked.

Hoody shrugged "From an old friend." he said casually.

"An old friend? Wait do mean..." Masky's eyes narrowed "Do you mean _him_?" Masky said saying the word him like it was something foul.

Hoody tilted his head to the side "Him? You mean the master?"

Masky shook his head "No, no, no, not Him, _him_!" he hissed.

"Uh...your going to have to be a little more specific than that." Hoody said scratching his head.

Masky let out a groan "You know who I'm talking about! You know, you know who!"

"Lord Voldemort?"

"No! Jeez do I have to spell it out for you? Whose the one person who Master loath's above all?"

Hoody chuckled "I know who your talking about! You could just say his name."

Masky shook his head "You know Master doesn't like us talking about him!" he whined.

Hoody laughed "You know something, you need to seriously relax! Take a chill pill!"

"Well _you_ need to start taking things seriously!" Masky countered.

"And _you _need to stop being such a kiss ass! Every time I see your kissing up to Slenderman asking what you can do for him. What are you looking for a promotion? Cause if you haven't noticed this isn't an accountants office!" Hoody laughed.

"Oh yeah...well...your...stupid!" Masky said, struggling to find the words.

"Stupid, that's the best you can come up with? Man your book of insults is seriously small...just your dick!"

Masky turned away from Hoody before saying "That's not what your Mom said."

Hoody was on Masky like a fat man on doughnuts.

The two proxies grappled with one another on the concrete hitting eachother and yelling insults and threats. Then the closet door opened and the brawl stopped.

Jamal walked from the door and out of sight not noticing the two proxies on the ground in each other's arms.

When he was out of sight they pushed away from one other brushing dirt and rubble off of their clothes.

"So now what?" Masky asked breaking the silence.

"Now" Hoody said flicking a rock off his shoulder "We follow him."


	5. Chapter 5

_My eyes slowly opened._

"_You're awake."_

_My head turned towards the voice "What happened? Who are you? Where am I?"_

_The voice chuckled "Questions, questions, questions. None of them matter though, just go to sleep."_

He had just exited a CVS with the items that Der Derek needed; a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil for his headache, when he felt an ominous chill run down his spine.

He didn't see a single person on the entire block, and it was eight in the morning! He looked left and right, but he saw no one. For once the street was empty. No cars, no people, not a soul in sight.

He walked over to his bike which was leaning against the wall of the pharmacy store and put the kickstand up and walked to the curb of the street, which was completely empty.

Normally this would count as a blessing for Jamal. No one bumping into him while he was walking home, no yelling "Hey I'm walking here!" to ignorant drivers, or running into people that spelled trouble for him.

But this was different; there wasn't even the sound of a car's engine. Out of habit he looked both was before crossing the street, the CVS bag clutched in his hand.

He took one step onto the street and a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned, his breath labored, his fists raised. And let out a sigh of relief at what he saw.

It was just a cat.

Just a stupid, harmless cat that was crossing the street like him.

What was he getting so paranoid about? There was nothing to be afraid of out here. Jamal laughed to himself and peddled across the street, unaware of the three figures watching him from afar.

"And, there he goes just like I said he would-hey wake up!" Masky said nudging Hoody who was falling asleep.

"Huh? Wha, what's going on?" Hoody grumbled.

Masky sighed "He's headed back to Derek, we should go after him."

"**No."**

The proxies turned around to look up at the tall man standing behind them.

"**I will take care of him myself." **Slenderman said.

Jamal pedaled into the empty parking garage.

Jamal had always wondered how it became abandoned in the first place. His grandmother said that it used to be part of a casino and housed its player's vehicles. One day the casino went bankrupt and was leveled to make room for a new development. The reason for the parking garage staying remained a mystery to everyone.

Now it was just a home for broken down cars and his friend Derek.

He was curious to why he picked this place to live in. Jamal knew Derek was homeless but why pick a parking garage? He had once offered to let Derek crash at his place but he insisted otherwise.

As Jamal pedaled towards Derek's room he heard the strangest sound coming from behind him.

Static.

Jamal turned and looked behind him. A chill ran down his spine.

Standing in the parking garage's entrance was a very tall man wearing a suit and black tie flanked on each side by two people. One was wearing a hoodie jacket with the hood covering is face. The other wore a white mask with black outlines around the eyes and mouth. Jamal swallowed when he recognized as the masked person he had seen when he took out the trash.

"The fuck yawl lookin' at?" he yelled at them. His attention was drawn to the man's in the suit. His head tilted to the side like a dog would. For some reason Jamal couldn't make out the details of the man's face.

The one in the mask looked up at the man and said something that Jamal couldn't hear. Why couldn't Jamal see his face?

The tall man nodded and looked straight at Jamal. That's when Jamal came to a terrifying realization about why he couldn't see the man's face.

It's because there was nothing there.

The man had no face! It was just a blank canvas with pasty white skin. The ones on each side of the man turned and dashed towards Jamal. Frightened, he turned on his bike and tried to pedal away but the worst possible thing happened.

He had his eyes on his attackers so he wasn't watching where he was going. When he started riding away he crashed into something. He fell to the ground, his bike falling on top of him. Looking up through the spokes of the bicycle was the tall faceless man staring down at him.

"**Jamal."**

A foot came out of nowhere and sent him sprawling onto the ground. He looked up just in time to see his masked and hooded assaulters before they sent a flurry of punches and kicks raining down upon him. Through the haze of pain he saw the tall faceless man staring down at him.

"Jamal!"

The man as well as his attackers looked over their shoulder at the sound of the voice. The fists and kicks stopped and the two began running man turned and stared down at Jamal.

"**I'll be back."**

The man's whispery voice said. He stretched out his long pale hand and touched Jamal's forehead and he fell to the ground unconcious.


	6. Chapter 6

_My eyes widened as he saw the man's face, he had seen some pretty horrible things in my life but this took the cake._

_Lidless eyes, yellow and bloodshot stared down at me with maniacal menace through a curtain of black hair._

_His face reminded me of my father's; gaunt and pure white._

_The long scars that stretched from his cheeks to his lipless mouth gave him the impression that he was smiling. _

_I took note of the bloodstains that covered his white hoodie jacket._

_Light reflected off the man's knife as he raised it high above his head. _

"_Go to sleep!" _

_He emphasized each word as he brought the knife down._

* * *

I had never wanted anyone to get close to me.

I knew if they did that they would die.

I pushed anyone away who tried to get close to me. I took a great risk befriended Jamal. I never wanted him to die. I don't want anyone to die.

Especially not Jamal.

I knew something was wrong the moment I heard static. My headache had lessened so I rose off my mattress and headed for the door.

At first I thought it was Masky or Hoody coming to get me. But when I opened the door and found that I was not only alone, it was also daytime I was alone I was caught off guard. But the sound of static was still present.

That's when I heard the crash.

It sounded like a bicycle. Jamal's bicycle. And the sound of static was coming from that direction.

Oh no.

I turned and tried my luck at running, my legs worked though there was a slight pounding in my head. I heard what sounded like someone fighting; there were grunts and sounds of blows connecting with a body. I turned the corner and saw Masky and Hoody crowded around Jamal kicking the snot out of him. Slenderman stood in front of them, not aware of my presence.

"Jamal!" I yelled when I saw the scene.

Masky and Hoody turned and upon seeing me, turned and ran. Slenderman swiveled his head around to see me. I braced myself, ready for a fight.

Jamal raised his head and stared up at Slenderman who turned his head to look down at him. Then he reached down and placed his hand on Jamal's forehead, and my friend was rendered unconscious.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at him.

Slenderman slowly turned to look at me **"You should have come home, Derek."**

"Oh what, you're mad that I won't do as daddy says so you attack my friends?That's low even for you!" I snarled at him.

"**You do not understand the gravity of what you're dealing with, Derek. I have ways of making you bend to my will." **

I smirked at him "Big talk coming from the guy I sent running away with his tail between his legs. Or should I remind you?" I threatened.

**"My patience is wearing thin. It would be wise not to test me any further."**

Something inside me snapped "My patience has already worn thin, _Dad!_ I've had it with you hunting and manipulating me! I can't even get a good night's sleep because of you! Well I'm done!" I felt my anger rising along with something else inside me. I pushed the feeling aside and focused my father.

My voice rose with each word, laced with unbridled rage."I'm sick of running, I'm sick of hiding, sick of living in fear, and I'm sick of _you!_"

With that last word I felt my strength restore itself as well as a massive surge of power. The shadows around us stretched towards me as four black tendrils unfurled from my back and when I spoke my voice was deeper and rich with power **"Go away. Now."**

I expected Slenderman to fight, to say or do something, but no. He merely glanced down at Jamal and then back to me and vanished into thin air without another word.

My sudden surge in power vanished just as quickly and I fell to my knee anticipating the splitting headache and weakness. Instead I felt slightly nauseous and only experienced a brief throb in my skull. The question presented itself; what just happened?

For as long as I remember I had never used any of my powers without the consequence of feeling like I had just woke up from a hangover. Especially when I used my tentacles. But this, this was unnatural! I only felt weak in the knees and my headache was already fading away. This had never happened to me, ever!

A long moan derailed my train of thought and drew my attention to Jamal who was currently trying to stand on his own two feet again. He had a split lip and a bruise forming around his left eye, but other than that he looked alright.

"What the fuck, man?" he grumbled. I walked over to him and draped his arm over my shoulder in a poor attempt to help him up "You alright?" I grunted as my skinny form shook in an attempt to support his weight.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Wait…" His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out his Iphone which had a large crack running down the middle. His eyes widened when he saw it "Dawg, mah phone!" he exclaimed.

Yeah, he was going to be alright.

We hobbled back to my room and walked inside. I let him rest down on the bed "Who the fuck were those guys?" he asked me. I paused, pondering if I should answer the question or not. Should I keep him in the dark about me being the spawn of a monster? Or keep my mouth shut and risk having him caught off gaurd and die?

I came to a decision.

I looked him dead and the eyes "Alright Jamal, you have the right to know. Remeber when I told you that my parents are dead?"

He nodded.

"Well, I lied. The truth is that my Mother is alive and living in a forest. My father is a monster, the Slenderman to be exact. My dad wants me to become like him and has been after me for ten years trying to change me. He sent his proxies Masky and Hoodie to kill you because your the only thing holding me here." I explained.

Jamal stared at me with his mouth open and his head tilted to the side "What?" he said.

I didn't expect him to belive me at first, actually I counted on it "Alright, I usually don't do this but, here." I took a step away from him, summoning up all the power I could muster I took a breath and let my tendrils unfurl from my back, the shadows stretched towards me, and my eyes had become black as night.

Jamal's reaction was expected as well. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets and with the cry of "Whoa!" he flattened himself against the wall.

**"Do you belive me now?" **I asked. He nodded ferverishly at the tone of my voice **"Good." **

And with that I let my power's die down. The shadows stopped stretching towards me, my eyes changed back to normal, and finally my tentacles retracted into my back. Jamal was still flattened against the wall in fear "You okay?" I asked, blinking back the slight pain in my head.

Finally he spoke "Well...that explains alot!" he said with a gulp.

I raised my brow in suprise. I was expecting a 'What are you?' or a 'Get away you freak!' or even a 'The power of Christ compells you!' but Jamal caught me off gaurd with his little remark "Huh?" I asked.

Jamal straightened a bit and shrugged "It makes sense you know, you can teleport and stuff like that. I always thought you were like an alien or something actually."

Okay, now I was a bit insulted.

"An alien?" I asked, wondering where on earth he had gotten alien from. Jamal nodded.

"Yeah, your tall, your really white, and you kind of appeared out of nowhere." he admitted.

"Seriously, an alien? You didn't think I was a superhero or something?" I asked.

He shook his head. I scoffed and crossed my arms "An alien?" I pondered outloud.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that thing you did with the...things?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do it again?"

I groaned.

* * *

I felt that the last chapter was too short and was published later than I'd like to have gotten it publsihed so I decided to post this one ahead of time.


	7. Chapter 7

_I rolled to the side as the man brought the knife down at my throat and it plunged into the sand._

"_I just want to make you beautiful!" he said as he yanked the knife out of the sand, the psychotic smile never leaving his face._

_He took a step forward._

"_No!" whimpered._

_He took another step forward._

"_Stay away!" _

_He was a foot away from me, the knife glinting in the moonlight._

"_Go…to…sleep!" he said._

_I closed my eyes and screamed._

"_**NO!" **_

_The world went black._

"Bro, trust me I'm fine." Jamal said for the hundredth time.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked for the hundred and first "No headaches, no pains anywhere, no nosebleeds?"

"I think I'd no if my nose was bleeding. Chill bro, chill! I'm fine." Jamal said spreading his arms for effect.

Derek gave him a sideways look "Are you absolutely sure?"

Jamal sighed "Oh my God, Derek! Yes I'm fine, don't worry about it! What's the big deal anyway?"

Derek was the one to sigh now "Never mind Jamal. Just, just go home."

Jamal smiled and turned to leave.

"But if you feel anything at all you come see me, okay?" Derek added as Jamal closed the door.

Derek gave him a sideways look "Are you absolutely sure?"

Jamal sighed "Oh my God, Derek! Yes I'm fine, don't worry about it! What's the big deal anyway?"

Derek was the one to sigh now "Never mind Jamal. Just, just go home."

Jamal smiled and turned to leave.

"But if you feel anything at all you come see me, okay?" Derek added as Jamal closed the door.

Jamal laughed to himself and winced as he rubbed his bruised side. He had been over Derek's place for over an hour, and his Grandmother was not going to happy about him leaving for so long without letting her know. She was going to nag his ear off when he got home, that was for sure. His bike was propped up against the wall next to the door. Derek had taken the liberty of retrieving it for him.

He mounted his bike and prepared to take off when a slight headache made him blink in pain.

"Ow, damn!" he said out loud holding his head.

Then he remembered what Derek had said.

The headache vanished in an instant and Jamal shook his head. He had just gotten stomped by two guys in masks and found out that his friend is some sort of monster, who wouldn't have a headache after something like that!

He laughed at himself and hopped onto his bike, unaware of what was slowly happening to him.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his apartment and after getting an earful from his grandmother about not calling and what happened to his face he went straight to his room to his Xbox where he started up a round of Black Ops. He felt that he should have been excessively traumatized at what had happened to him, but he actually was suprisingly calm at what had just occured between him and Derek's 'Dad' so to speak.

As he got to the loading screen for the game he received a message from his mysterious online acquaintance TheObserverseesall.

_Hello Jamal, how are you feeling? Any headaches recently? _

Jamal was once again disturbed how much TheObserverseesall knew about his life, and at the same time disturbed that he wasn't freaked out that _TheObserverseesall _knew so much anyway.

_How do you know me?_

_I'm an observer Jamal, and I've been observing you. How's that black eye of yours? I'd put some ice on that._

_You know?_

_Like I said __I'm an observer Jamal_. I know you got stomped by Masky and Hoodie. You should consider yourself most people wouldn't survive an attack by the Slenderman's lackies and survive, then again you probably wouldn't have survived unless Derek hadn't stepped in. 

_How do you know about Derek?_

A minute passed until TheObserverseesallreplied.

_All will be revealed in good time Jamal. For now rest, regain your strength, you'll need it._

And with that TheObserverseesall logged off. Jamal sat there on his bean bag chair confused, his thoughts running a mile a minute. Who was TheObserverseesall? How did he know about him and Derek? What did he want?

His thoughts were interrupted by a splitting headache. Jamal winced and cradled his head in his hand "Fuck!" he exlaimed at the intensity of the headache. He rolled over onto the floor seeing stars and passed out.

But before he passed out he saw what looked like the outline of the letter X.

* * *

**Ah! Writer's blpck is a bitch! Wish I could have made this a longer chapter but i wanted to appease the slenderfans of my story. Anyway, review, favorite, follow all that good stuff!**

**Yours truly-bob the kraken **


	8. Chapter 8

_"I hate it when I do that." I grumbled to myself._

_"You're different." A voice chuckled._

_I looked up and saw the man with the knife standing above me, laughing._

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_"I should ask you the same thing!" he said still laughing._

_"What?" I asked. The headache began fading away._

_"Haha, tell you what kid! I'm going to let you live!" He said and began laughing even harder._

_"Why?" _

_"I don't know why but I just want to, hehehehe! Maybe it's because you're so much like him!"_

_He turned and began to walk away from me laughing, leaving me in the sand, alone confused and scared once again._

I was angry.

I failed to protect Jamal who he knew would be targeted by Slenderman and his lackeys if he continued to hang around me. I let my guard down and what happened? Ifound Jamal lying on the ground being beaten by Masky and Hoodie while Slenderman watched and now Jamal might have contracted 'The Sickness.'

Slender Sickness as I had come to call it was a side-effect of surviving an attack from Slenderman. Slenderman's body radiated a dangerous energy that only people that he chose were immune to.

The symptoms were headaches, nosebleeds, hallucinations and paranoia. The poor soul who contracted it would die of its symptoms or be killed by Slenderman.

Either way whoever got it was dead.

Lots of people had died in result of so much as talking to me. Apparently Slenderman didn't want people interacting with me in fear that they would sway me from becoming like them.

I closed his eyes and lay back on his mattress and wondered if things might have turned out better if I had stayed in the forest with mother…

No.

If I stayed, Slenderman wouldn't be focused on finding him and would be abducting, killing, and driving people insane. If I had stayed then eventually I would have been corrupted by Slenderman and would have become like him.

If I had stayed I would have become a monster.

I opened his eyes and sat up on my mattress. I would not become like Him no matter what and I would protect people from him and his allies.

Speaking of allies, I needed to check up on Jamal.

I got up off my mattress and slowly got to my feet. My headache had long since subsided as well as my dizziness and I was feeling much better.

I closed his eyes and focused on Jamal's house and when I opened them I was standing outside the front door.

I braced myself for the headache that usually followed my teleportation; but surprisingly, it didn't come.

That was a first, usually I would be clutching my head because of a severe migraine but instead I felt, well there was no other word to describe it, I felt tingly.

I shook my head and shrugged it off. There were more important things I should be focusing on right now. I opened the doors and walked inside and as soon as I did I heard the last sound I wanted to hear.

Static.

Judging from how loud it was, whatever was causing it was close.

Not wanting to stand around, I made my way towards Jamal's room.

I had only been in Jamal's apartment once, and that had only been for five minutes, but if memory served correct it should be in the end of the first hallway to the left.

I was correct and I hurried down the hall and arrived at Jamal's room. The sound of static had become louder too, which meant its cause it was inside.

I tried to open the door but it was locked and with no time to ask the manager for a key, I decided to take the easy way in and teleported onto the other side and was met with a grizzly sight "Oh no." I muttered.

Lying on the floor was the body of Jamal's grandmother. The stove was still on and cast a dull, eerie light throughout the small kitchen casting long shadows on the wall.

Blood oozed out of the side of her head and pooled around the floor. I deduced that she had been hit with the frying pan that was lying beside her with a blood stain on the bottom.

Suddenly I heard a low moan coming from Jamal's room and ran towards it and found that the door was open. Quick as a flash I teleported inside the room and found a sight that made my blood run cold.

Masky crouching next to the body of Jamal.

Maybe it was the constant stress of being pursued, maybe it was the memories of Masky performing horrific deeds, or maybe the sight of Masky standing above my one and only friend.

But whatever the reason may be; I snapped.

I teleported right in front of Masky and sent his right fist into the center of Masky's mask and Masky, who was caught off-guard by my sudden appearance, was knocked back by the blow.

I grabbed Jamal and teleported once again, this time outside of the apartment in the alleyway where I had my encountered with Masky.

I crouched besides Jamal and rolled him over onto his back "Jamal! Come on Jamal stay with me!" he pleaded checking for any signs that my friend was still alive. A thin line of blood trickled out of my friend's nose.

I was too late.

"No." I breathed. All of a sudden he was hit with a severe headache. Teleporting four times in a row and teleporting with another person had taken its toll on my body.

Black spots danced in my eyes and fell back onto the ground, screwing my eyes shut in pain.

All of a sudden my father's voice entered my mind.

**Time to come home Derek.**

I let one of my eyes crack open and through the haze of pain I saw a tall, pale figure standing in the alleyway entrance. My vision blurred and I let my eye shut.

"No."

I fought through the pain and dug deep, concentrating on summoning up all the power I had left.

I opened my eyes and focused on Jamal who was obscured by what looked like smoke, as if his whole body was smoldering from the inside-out. It was Slenderman's energy, the kind he used to inflict Slender Sickness.

"No!"

I pushed myself up onto my knees and stretched out my palm letting it hover above Jamal's body. I pictured the dark energy being absorbed through the palm of my hand, into my body, and out of my friend.

The dark energy radiating was drawn towards me as if my hand was a vacuum that was absorbing the energy that surrounded Jamal. It swirled around me and was sucked into me. All around, street lamps flickered, shadows stretched in my direction, and four black tendrils snaked their way out of my back.

**"I am not coming home!"**

My voice was laced with power and that tingly sensation was back but stronger than ever, the feeling of pins and needles were all over my body and my headache was gone, as was the figure in the alleyway.

Finally the last of the dark energy was absorbed into Derek's body, leaving me breathless. **"Take…that…Dad."** I said between gasps of air. A groan turned my attention towards Jamal who stirred from his coma-like state. I reached over and grabbing Jamal's arm, teleported us back to the parking garage.


End file.
